Knights of the Ebon Blade
}} The Knights of the Ebon Blade (mirroring the Knights of the Silver Hand) is an organization of renegade death knights. Their base is at Acherus: The Ebon Hold in the Eastern Plaguelands. Its primary function is to guide new renegade death knights. Freed from the grasp of the Lich King, his former death knights have regrouped against him under the banner of Highlord Darion Mograine. Bases The Ebon Blade's primary base is Acherus: The Ebon Hold in the Eastern Plaguelands, and is the location of the death knight trainers. Another base is Ebon Watch in Zul'Drak. Creation The members of the Knights of the Ebon Blade were originally an army of death knights led by the Lich King Arthas to use in his attack against the paladin Tirion Fordring. After a failed battle for Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands, where the Corrupted Ashbringer would not properly function in the hands of Highlord Darion Mograine, the death knight leader admits defeat and is personally confronted by the paladin Tirion Fordring. Highlord Darion Mograine is shown an image of his father, wielding the true Ashbringer, and an image of himself as a young man, eager to join the fight against the undead scourge. After this scene, Arthas reveals himself and explains that he sent the death knights to fight a losing battle, in order to draw Tirion Fordring out of hiding. Highlord Darion Mograine, outraged at the betrayal attacks Arthas, who easily dispatches the young Death Knight. After a long tirade, Mograine delivers the sword Ashbringer to Tirion Fordring before collapsing. Tirion Fordring wounds Arthas with the sword, and Arthas runs to Icecrown on the continent of Northrend. Tirion Fordring resurrects Mograine, and calls for a union between the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand in order to take the battle to Icecrown and defeat the Lich King Arthas. Mograine too lends his support, dubbing the renegade Death Knights the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Their first mission as a free organization was to retake the necropolis Acherus from the remnants of Arthas' scourge, and claim it as their base of operations. Mograine then sends each Death Knight to meet King Varian Wrynn or Warchief Thrall and join either Alliance or Horde, depending on their original races. Rewards } || Jewelcrafting (350) |- | || align=center | || Tabard |- ! rowspan=5 valign="top" | Honored | || align=center | || |- | || align=center | || Cloak |- | || align=center | || Leatherworking (415) |- | || align=center | || Plate |- | || align=center | || Fist Weapon |- ! rowspan=8 valign="top" | Revered | || align=center | || |- | || align=center | || Jewelcrafting (390) |- | || align=center | || One-Handed Sword |- | || align=center | || Two-Handed Sword |- | || align=center | || Mail |- | || align=center | || Cloth |- | || align=center | || Leather |- | || align=center | || Tailoring (435) |- ! rowspan=5 valign="top" | Exalted | || align=center | || Cloth |- | || align=center | || Leather |- | || align=center | || Plate |- | || align=center | || Mail |- | || align=center | || Jewelcrafting (390) |- |} External links Category:Death knights Category:Factions Category:Wrath of the Lich King